


The Green Light

by SierraJaneSims



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU College, AU No Magic, F/M, exes getting back together, fairy tail - Freeform, gratuitous references to the Great Gatsby, hiro mashima - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierraJaneSims/pseuds/SierraJaneSims
Summary: He’s doing it again, Levy thought to herself as she stared at the list of available chat partners. Gajeel Redfox blinked green and then soon after disappeared, only to repeat on and on. Her hand itched to click on the name and spill out her feelings but she restrained. It had been three years and they were supposed to have moved on. She was supposed to have moved on-after all she was the one who ended it.Green light. Red light. Green light. Red light.





	The Green Light

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I do not own these characters. I wrote this years ago so I'm not sure if I still like the writing but I'm throwing it out there for anyone interested.

**The Green Light**

**Part One: “Involuntarily I glance seaward-and distinguished nothing except a single green light, minute and far away, that might have been the end of a dock.”**

* * *

_ He’s doing it again _ , Levy thought to herself as she stared at the list of available chat partners. Gajeel Redfox blinked green and then soon after disappeared, only to repeat on and on. Her hand itched to click on the name and spill out her feelings but she restrained. It had been three years and they were supposed to have moved on.  _ She  _ was supposed to have moved on-after all she was the one who ended it.

Green light. Red light. Green light. Red light.

_ “Green light,” Levy whispered against his mouth. Gajeel’s hand skimmed its way up her calf slowly, letting his fingers press in varying pressure patterns. Their eyes met and she burst, “Red light!” He smirked and paused his actions-completely frozen. Levy grinned and leaned closer, kissing his stilled lips. She bit his lower lip and enjoyed the light shudder that ran down his body. _

_ “Green light.” _

_ She was on her back and he was pressing into her heavily. She groaned at the sudden movement and they fell back into a rhythm of kissing and teasing and grinding. His hand was snaking beneath her skirt when the door opened and they flew apart-much to the amusement of Lucy and Natsu who had decided to check on their friends. Levy blushed and looked down, avoiding eye contact. Gajeel simply leaned over to whisper in her ear, “Red light.” _

Levy woke from her daydream to the sound of a message. Her heart leapt into her throat but sunk back down when she saw that it wasn’t Gajeel who had messaged.

Lucy: See ya 2nite!

The bluenette smiled and messaged back an affirmative before closing the tab. She didn’t need any more time to stare at the flickering green light.

* * *

The Guild Hall was a giant bar that attracted all sorts. College kids came here for their birthdays so they could try the infamous Fire Dragon shot (complimentary to all 21 year olds), while tired parents came to unwind watching the games, drinking cold beers and martinis. Levy and her crew of misfits came about once a month to catch up together.

Levy was one of the few that had stayed in their hometown so she usually saved the spot for them and let them crash at her place afterward. She only had a two bedroom apartment but they found a way to stuff everyone in fairly comfortably.

Lucy and Natsu had graduated with their Bachelors in Literature and Social Work respectively. Juvia and Gray had eloped one crazy night in Vegas and were currently traveling around the world on their limited budget. Erza and Jellal had remained close friends but had yet to make any sort of move on one another. Erza was waiting for Jellal to get it together honestly, but she definitely wasn’t waiting all alone. Erza’s current boyfriend, Simon, was a sweet stoic man who took great care of her and got along well with the group-Jellal included.

That left Levy and Gajeel. 

The pair had dated for a few years when they were younger, but Levy had gotten spooked by the commitment. They were so young and she didn’t want either of them to have any regrets, so she broke it off with him. Much to his disapproval.

Despite his protests he had gotten a new girlfriend within four months of the break up. It had killed her. Of course she couldn’t be mad at him, over the last three years she’d had a few short term boyfriends and a slew of flings.

“Levy!” She snapped out of her melancholy stupor to find a vibrating Lucy standing before her. Levy’s face lit up with excitement to see her friend.

“Lucy!” She threw her arms over the taller girl’s shoulders and laughed at their enthusiasm. A month was a long time to not see each other in her opinion. She pulled away from Lucy and turned to Natsu who had grown out his hair long enough to pull into a semi-decent man bun.

“Your hair!” Levy cried and they all laughed. The last six months had been hilarious as he’d tried to grow out his hair long enough to pull back into something that didn’t look like a small tuft of pink grass.

The three of them ordered drinks and moved to the large table Levy had staked as theirs earlier in the evening. Thirty minutes passed before Gray and Juvia, along with Erza and Simon wandered in followed by Jellal. 

The red head sat across from Levy with a warm smile and called out, “Gajeel said they’re gonna be late-you know how he is with parking.” The group laughed and threw a couple jabs at his driving skills. Levy laughed along but the word “they’re” was wrenching itself into her heart. A wave of anxiety hit her as she realized she was going to have to watch Gajeel with his new girlfriend all night. Worse yet, they would all be staying the night in her small apartment. Lucy’s hand squeezed her thigh under the table in support that Levy both appreciated and resented.

“I’m going to get another drink,”Levy called out to the group with a smile before rushing to the bar. The last thing she saw was Lucy’s look of pity. It gnawed at her temper.

The Guild Hall was busy that night so Levy had to wait for a few minutes before someone approached her for her order. She had already started a tab earlier so all she had to do was ask for a double gin and tonic with extra lime. The bartender, a thin man named Jet, gladly served her. With a quick, “It’s on the house,” he confirmed that he still had an affinity for her. She smiled and thanked him politely before turning away. Jet was sweet but not her type at all.

Back at the table the numbers had grown by two. A tall man with long black hair sat beside a beautiful brunette who was playfully pulling his hair. Levy almost threw up before chastising herself. She needed to stop it.

It was her who had ended things with Gajeel. She had insisted they remain friends and she had held back her feelings. He didn’t know that it was hurting her to see him with someone else, nor should she feel that way anyway. It had been three years. She was just lonely, she reasoned. It had been a while since her last boyfriend and as the holidays approached she was feeling more alone.

Gajeel’s face turned and found hers, his face breaking into a smile.

“Shrimp!” He called and she faked an angry face before rolling her eyes and sitting down across from the happy couple.

“Gajeel I thought I told you not to call me shrimp,” She cajoled much to his delight.

“You have! That’s why I love doing it.” The brunette shook her head.

“Isn’t he just horrible?” She asked before reaching a hand out to Levy.

“I’m Cana.” She said confidently. Levy shook her hand and mentally began criticizing her fashion sense. She caught herself and kindly replied, “Levy.” 

_ Be nice,  _ She thought. 

That night was one of the hardest since the night she had broken up with Gajeel. Cana was nice and funny and honestly she was perfect for Gajeel in every way. She was raunchy and could drink a man under the table; Natsu was still passed out on Lucy’s lap. Not to mention she was a complete glamazon. Tall, with amazing curves, long curly brunette hair and beautifully tanned skin. The perfect opposite of Levy. 

She tried her best to not compare herself to this woman. She tried hard to separate her lingering affection for Gajeel from the situation but she was unsuccesful. Every time Cana kissed his cheek Levy could feel her breath freezing in her lungs. Every time he twirled his fingers through her hair she felt fire rush up her throat. When she so casually leaned against him and he wrapped an arm around her waist she knew what torture felt like.

Even though Levy  _ loved  _ to see her friends, she was looking forward to the peaceful darkness of her room. Which she always kept to herself. After nine years of friendship the old civilities like giving up your room became a thing of the past. Blow up mattresses and an excess of blankets were quite sufficient for this crowd.

2am rolled around and The Guild Hall began to close down. A sizeable crowd began to make their way outside, including a now tired and emotionally drained Levy. Once outside she waved to her friends as they headed to find their cars-all but one. Gajeel kissed Cana and told her he’d join her soon before approaching Levy with a heart stopping smile. 

Despite herself she smiled and allowed him to bring her into a warm hug.

“It’s good to see you…Shrimp.” She was so focused on how right it felt to have this man in her arms that she forgot to protest the nickname. He noticed. He pulled away and looked her in the eyes.

“You ok Levy?” She pulled herself from her thoughts and beamed at him.

“Yeah! Just a little tired. Well I’ll see you at my house then.” She lightly punched his arm before turning to leave.

“Levy, look I should’ve warned you.” She froze in her tracks and she was glad that her face was not facing him. She schooled her expression into amused confusion before turning.

“About what Gajeel?” He sheepishly smiled.

“About Cana.” She was proud of how well she hid her emotions at hearing Cana’s name. She rolled her eyes.

“Gajeel, it’s been three years and Cana is not your first girlfriend may I remind you.” She meant it to be teasing but even to her own ears it sounded a little harsh. He sighed. She had been clear in her distaste for how quickly he had moved on. 

“Look, I’m sorry. I have no right to be angry at you for anything you’ve done. I started all this and I have to deal with the aftermath-even if it doesn’t follow my timeline.” She explained quietly, avoiding his gaze before shaking off the dark feelings. His eyes were filled with so much guilt and she hated to see him unhappy because of her.

“Don’t apologize about anything Gajeel. I’m happy for you, really.” And she was in a way. She would just be happier if he were with her. Quickly she hugged him and then she headed off to her car because it was late and cold and her mind was running rampant.

The next day everyone left and Cana and Gajeel became ‘Facebook official’. Levy cried while she watched the green light bobble on and off.

  
  


**Part Two: “I felt a haunting loneliness sometimes, and felt it in others-young clerks in the dusk, wasting the most poignant moments of night and life.”**

* * *

“Great heroes need great sorrows and burdens, or half their greatness goes unnoticed. It is all part of the fairy tale…huh.” Levy pondered the sentence while she set down the book. Perhaps she was a great hero in the making. She shook her head and went back to reading. When she was reading she was no longer Levy McGarden, the girl who still thought about her ex way too much. She had read 26 books in the last 3 months. Whenever she felt the urge to check Gajeel’s Facebook to see if he was still in a relationship, she read. Whenever she started thinking about ways to start a conversation with him, she analyzed. Whenever she felt like crying she read so she could blame it on the particularly good character development.

They had all met up-accordingly-3 times since first meeting Cana. Every time they seemed more involved and Levy pretended that she didn't want to hide away forever. She had actually invited Jet to join them once out of sheer desperation to feel something else. That had not worked, obviously she should not make decisions when she was that upset.

She spoke to Gajeel less, like she always did when he was in a relationship, and spoke to her friends more. Gray and Juvia were saving up to go to Europe for a two month long backpacking trip soon. Juvia was anxious about the 16 hour flight, Gray didn’t want to eat anything fermented. Lucy had gotten an internship at a publishing house and was constantly telling Levy about the manuscripts she was reading. Meanwhile Natsu had grown close with a foster kid he was in charge of placing. He’d nicknamed him ‘Happy’ and said he was like a cat; Sassy but sweet underneath it all. 

Erza and Simon had broken up and Jellal was gearing up to finally make his move. He and Erza had tickets to see their favorite band a couple states away and they’d be spending a weekend at a hotel together. The group had joked in private that he was not allowed home until he’d kissed her.

When they all left, Levy was alone. She had a single friend named Droy who would join her in the library or occasionally out to the movies but he was busy with his girlfriend and family most of the time. So she read and she fell in love time and time again with a cocky hero that reminded her too much of a certain black haired asshole who’d been hers years ago.

“You read too much.” Levy lifted her eyes from her newest book to find a tall, smirking blonde standing over her. He was handsome but she was not even slightly interested. Still, it had been a while since she’d interacted with someone else so she let him distract her momentarily.

“You seem to know a lot about my reading habits for a stranger.” She shot back deadpan and he laughed. It was a loud, gleeful laugh that caused several people to look over in annoyance. “You’re also a bit behind on library etiquette.” He merely grinned and sat own beside her.

“I don’t come here often,” He shrugged and picked up one of the books she had strewn in front of her.

“Clearly.” She muttered when he unfolded a dog eared page. She grabbed the book from his hands and set it back on the table before he could wreak more havoc. He stared into her eyes with amusement and intensity. It made her feel uncomfortable. 

“Sting what are you doing?”

Levy looked over to see a tall man with long black hair staring at them, his voice quiet and several books in his arms. Levy’s heart fluttered for a moment as she took in the similarities between Gajeel and this new man. They were quite reminiscent of one another. 

“Oh, I’m just making a new friend. Rogue, this is Bookworm.” Levy glanced to the side at a gleeful Sting. The whole situation was very nostalgic to her. It was almost like being in high school with Gajeel and Natsu.

“Levy.” She corrected to the tall man named Rogue. He stared at her with a blank stare for a moment as he appraised her. Finding her to be acceptable, he held out a hand.

“Rogue.” She shook his hand delicately and Sting laughed.

“Oh my god Rogue, I found the girl version of you!” Rogue rolled his eyes.

“I’m sorry for my friend here. He’s not what one would call an intellectual.” She smirked at that and when Sting whined about the unfairness of that sentiment she was transported back to happier days. They talked for another hour or so before they all had to leave, but Levy exchanged numbers with them both and agreed to hang out another time. That night when Levy watched for the blinking green light, she also found herself waiting for the buzz of her phone. 

**Part Three: “I’ve been drunk for about a week now, and I thought it might sober me up to sit in a library.”**

* * *

Rogue and Sting were party-ers and while she didn’t judge them, Levy was not. For the past month they had been going out every weekend, and sometimes during the week, to drink and laugh and play around. Sting occasionally partook in harder substances but Rogue and Levy refrained. On those nights Sting would often be in his own world, leaving Levy and Rogue to themselves. They usually talked about books and philosophical questions about life and love and loss. They were incredibly alike and she was attracted to him physically so when he kissed her one night, she kissed him back.

He sighed into her mouth like a newly unburdened man. She enjoyed the kiss and was glad that the tension of will he/won’t he was over, but she did not light up. The kiss was good and felt nice. She kissed him back and when he pulled her closer she wrapped herself around him easily, but her mind wandered. 

When she left later and he kissed her goodnight she liked the way his hair felt between her fingers and she enjoyed the warmth of his lips on hers, but she knew that it was all a lie. She felt this way for him because he looked like Gajeel. She liked his hair because it was long, coarse and black as ink. His eyes were dark like Gajeel’s and it warmed her to be able to look into those eyes again. She loved to feel wanted by this copy of her longest lasting desire.

One night they were lying beside each other in bed, her bare torso flush with his when out of nowhere she pushed his hair behind his ear and said, “Come with me to The Guild Hall to meet my friends this weekend.” She had not invited him last time because Gajeel had broken up with Cana and idiotically she had wanted to be free. Of course nothing happened and she left feeling stupid and small.

If Gajeel could bring a significant other then so could she. He responded without any idea the importance of the request with a blasé, “Sure.”

* * *

“Guys this is Rogue. Rogue this is the guys!” Levy made introductions like a good hostess and everyone greeted him with enthusiasm, including Gajeel. Levy could see the look on everyone’s face when Rogue and Gajeel stood beside each other. Lucy gave her a long look and Levy artfully dodged it by heading to the bar. 

Jellal and Erza were on the dance floor kissing sweetly and staring into each other’s eyes in a ridiculous display of their, finally confessed, love. Levy smiled at the sight, happy for her friends.

“That’s a familiar look.” Levy jumped at the sound of the far too familiar voice. She turned and smacked him on the chest.

“Gajeel you scared me you ass!” She laughed and he shrugged in amusement. She leaned against the bar and accepted her drink from a silent Jet, her eyes still on Erza and Jellal. Her thoughts came back to what he’d said.

“What do you mean by familiar look?” He grabbed his own drink-a Guinness of course-and turned to watch with her.

“Huh?” She rolled her eyes.

“What you just said. About it being a familiar look?” He gulped down his beer and paused.

“Nah, it’s nothing just small talk I guess.” He wasn’t being completely truthful and that caught Levy’s attention. She turned her face up to him and quirked a brow, waiting for him to divulge. He squirmed for a minute before flippantly explaining, “You know, it’s the look everyone gave us when we first got together.” Her heart pounded.

It had taken five years for Levy to finally admit her feelings for Gajeel and even then it had taken another month for him to understand her confession. Their friends had been highly relieved when they’d finally gotten together. 

“I don’t know about that,” Levy said clearing her throat, “I think they were mostly happy that they wouldn’t have to deal with our nervous teenage bullshit anymore.” He grinned.

“Remember that love letter you sent-“ Levy elbowed him harshly in the ribs.

“Nope. We don’t bring up my personal fifth grade hell thank you very much.” He laughed loudly and she smiled at the sound. It had been so long since they’d just talked to each like this. Usually he was with someone and she felt uncomfortable talking to him without stepping on toes.

“That’s fine Shrimp. I can always bring up your personal sixth grade hell or seventh or eighth or-“

“Shut up Gajeel.” She deadpanned and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders in a familiar comradery. The feeling of it was heaven but a niggling tinge of guilt was poking at her. She and Rogue hadn’t declared themselves exclusive or serious, but it seemed wrong to do this with him here. She shouldn’t be with Gajeel right now. She pulled away casually and she almost thought she could see a look of hurt in his eyes but she chalked it up to blind hope.

“I should get back to the group,” She said. He nodded and patted her head lightly before heading off himself. She rejoined Rogue feeling only a little guilty and continued the evening by his side. They danced and she enjoyed the motions and the feeling. His laugh was cute and rare and she enjoyed getting a reaction from him. She could feel Gajeel watching her and it secretly thrilled her.

Rogue left around midnight, forgoing the after slumber party and Levy gave him a kiss goodbye. Lucy, Natsu and Erza wanted to party some more so they went off to have a drinking competition with some college kids. Levy was a little sick of partying so she excused herself and told the rest of them to text her when they headed back so she could open the door. Gajeel trailed behind Natsu, watching as Levy left but he did not follow.

Once outside Levy inhaled the cool night air and thought about where to go. She could go straight home, but she felt wild tonight, like she needed an adventure. Her mind made up she headed to the all hours bookshop she visited on occasion. It didn’t have the best selection, but it was open.

She hadn’t drunk much that night so she felt only a light buzz as she walked the two blocks to the store. She nodded to the staff and headed for the fiction section before grabbing a familiar book and diving in. About thirty minutes later she got a text message.

Gajeel: where are you shrimp

Half paying attention she texted him the address and returned to her book. She was surprised when his hulking form sat beside her on the giant bean bag she had chosen. He smirked at her surprised expression.

“Two for Redfox and zero for McGarden.” He said cockily and she shoved at his chest.

“Ass.” They smiled fondly for a moment before he turned his attention to the book in her hand.

“The Great Gatsby, really?” She giggled, nervous.

“Some things never change.” She supplied, gazing at the worn cover. Gatsby had been a staple of hers for years and Gajeel had teased her relentlessly about it. She’d even thrown a Gatsby themed birthday party.

“I don’t get how you can reread books that much. You know what happens.” Despite his teasing he had a real question to his voice. That was the best thing about Gajeel. He wanted to know the reasons behind things he didn’t understand. She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and leaned back, thinking about it.

“It’s different every time,” She finally answered, “Different themes and moments strike me each time.” He nodded slowly and leaned back, mimicking her posture.

His head lolled to the side to meet her gaze and she could see a faint red tone to his cheeks. Either the cold had gotten worse outside or he was drunk.

“What sticks out this time?” She didn’t hear his question at first because she was so focused on his lips, so near to her but so unattainable. She had contemplated many times just going for it, but then again if he had been interested in getting back together he wouldn’t have waited. Gajeel was a man of action, and his clear inaction in this matter meant something that, whether Levy liked it or not, was clear. He didn’t feel that way about her anymore. It was hard to remember that when he looked at her like this.

“Well,” She began, trying to remember anything other than what it felt like to kiss Gajeel Redfox. “Actually it is kind of hitting home right now. I just read this passage where the narrator says, ‘I’ve been drunk for about a week now, and I thought it might sober me up to sit in a library.’. Which is pretty much exactly what I’m doing now.” She laughed lightly and he raised a brow.

“It does not say that.”

“Yes it does,” She replied easily.

He shook his head. “Nope.”

She laughed loudly and drew herself up so she was slightly leaning over his reclined body. “I think I’d know. I’ve only read it a hundred times.” Again the brow.

“I’d say two hundred.”

“It was just a general exaggeration,” She defended. He pursed his lips.

“A hyperbole?” He’d never been sexier than in that moment. Levy realized that she was unconsciously leaning in and she couldn’t bring herself to correct it.

“God it’s sexy when you talk literary to me.” She joked and he laughed lightly before reaching a hand up and pulling her head lower so he could whisper in her ear, “That’s improper grammar.” Levy shivered and he laughed. She laughed along but blushed at the realness of how much it turned her on to tease and be teased again. 

Gajeel’s face suddenly cleared from the flushed, flirty grin and he cleared his throat, sitting taller.

“So tell me about Rogue,” He waggled his eyebrows, “Does he talk literary to you.” Levy smiled but wished he hadn’t brought the subject up.

“Um, he’s really nice. Kind of quiet like me, likes books.”

“Sounds perfect for you.”  _ You’re perfect for me. _

She giggled nervously again and got up to put away the book before returning to the bean bag. 

“He really is,” His face fell a little at this and her heart raced at the possibility, “It’s too bad I don’t feel anything for him.” He couldn’t hide the look of surprise on his face.

“Really? Why?” She stared at him, really stared and try to assess what was happening. He seemed excited that she didn’t like Rogue. He and Cana had broken up a month prior so he was free. He certainly seemed interested in her but was it because it was her or because he was lonely. Did it matter? She’d waited three years for a sign that he regretted the separation and here it was. Small signs perhaps, but Levy was desperate for anything.

Her buzz was leaving her but enough was left to help fuel her courage. In lieu of answering Gajeel’s question she dipped her head and touched her lips to his, gently at first and the again with renewed pressure. Her mind exploded into chaos. She was elated and terrified and anxious and lusty all in one. She pulled away to look into his eyes and saw that he had completely frozen. She sat back, now nervous that she had screwed it all up.

His dark eyes flickered up to her face, his mouth open as if he was going to say something. Levy squirmed in discomfort and had just decided to apologize and blame the booze when her mouth found itself otherwise occupied. Gajeel pulled her back down to him and tangled his hand into her hair and held her close. His lips were warm and rough against hers and he nipped at her lips the way she loved. Her breath flew from her lungs and she was shaking, the butterflies in her stomach making their first appearance in years.

She let her hand come to his cheek and she lightly caressed his stubble covered jaw with her thumb as her tongue pressed at the crease of his lips and he gladly let her deepen the kiss. They separated briefly to breath, a long heavy gasp and then reconnected with enough fervor that one of the employees coughed loudly. 

Levy pulled away fast, embarrassed to be caught like that but Gajeel merely looked at the amused but firm looking middle aged man and said, “Buddy, I’ve waited three years for this and I ain’t stoppin’.” Levy’s blush flared on her cheeks but her mind wandered when his lips touched hers again. She let herself feel the pure joy for a few seconds before pulling and away and standing up. She pulled Gajeel up and turned to pull him out of there before he could really embarrass her. 

“Sorry,” She waved to the employee who just smiled back at her.

They stepped into the cool night air which shocked her out of her cloud of happiness long enough for her to start questioning his motives once more. Was this just an outlet for excess sexual frustration or did he actually care about her still?

His hand laced with hers and she reveled in the feeling of his thumb stroking patterns like he used to. She bit her lip and avoided his gaze, her thoughts circling while they walked back towards The Guild Hall and their cars. His hand exerted more pressure on hers and she looked up briefly to see concern in his eyes.

“Levy, what’s wrong?” She laughed shakily and ran a hand through her hair, straightening it out. She was nervous as hell and it was silly but it was like the very beginning all over again. The nervousness, the uncertainty of his feelings, the pure primal attraction that had never gone away and was now back full force.

Only one thing to do. “What is this to you Gajeel?” He looked taken aback for a second before his features smoothed out into a serious expression.

“Easy, I’ve always loved you and I want to be with you. Whatever happens between right now and us getting to that point, I’m in.” The sheer confidence with which he spoke sent sparks down her nerves.

“Oh.” She managed, her heart near exploding at this point. This had to be a dream. He stopped walking and the force caused her to be pulled backwards into his arms. He wrapped them around her waist and leaned his head on her shoulder so they were cheek to cheek. His face turned slightly so his lips could press against her skin. Her eyes fluttered closed at the feeling of him holding her from behind and being so tender.

“Levy, what is it that you want.” He asked softly and he continued to nestle into her neck, lightly stroking the sides of her torso. He never pushed it past romantic into sexual which both pleased and aggravated Levy. 

She reached a hand up behind her and cradled his head against her neck, leaning back and letting him fully support her. She was literally falling back into his arms and the situational literalness pleased her. He hummed at the feeling of her nails lightly scratching his scalp and she turned her face so she could kiss him on the lips.

“I want you Gajeel.” He groaned and his head fell forward, heavy on her shoulder before he straightened up, spun her around and threw her over his shoulder. The suddenness surprised Levy but she laughed at the absurdity of it.

“Gajeel! What are you doing?” He took off walking towards The Guild Hall, his hand holding her in place with purpose.

“Just wait Shrimp, we’ve got a fan club to surprise.” 

They entered the bar and Levy squirmed out of his arms and onto the ground to avoid any major embarrassment. In the corner they could see their friends, still drinking. Gajeel made a beeline for them and those who were still conscious, Erza and Natsu, glanced over and cried out with glee.

“Gajeel! Levy!” Natsu shouted as if he hadn’t seen them in years. Levy giggled and glanced at Lucy who had passed out into his lap. Gajeel leaned towards Erza who was more sober than Natsu.

“Erza, I’m giving you my card. I want you to get a taxi to Jellal's tonight, if you could.” She stared at him in confusion glancing from the card to him and back.

“What? Why?” She asked groggily and Gajeel smirked before pulling Levy beside him. Her eyes widened at the proximity but her mouth hit the floor when he said, “Shrimp and I are gonna need some privacy.” With that he picked her back up, this time bridal style, and took off towards the car garage.

Erza and Natsu exchanged glances before they both erupted into elated giggles. Jellal blearily opened his eyes at the sharp noise but Lucy remained unconscious. While Natsu tried to shake Lucy out of her stupor Jellal rested his head on Erza’s shoulder and asked, “What’s going on?”

She smiled down at him and replied, “Tonight we are staying at your place.” He furrowed his brows at that so she elaborated.

“Gajeel and Levy want some privacy.” His eyes widened and from the other side of the table they heard Lucy exclaim, “OH MY GOD!”

Later when they called their taxi Lucy texted Levy, knowing she wouldn’t respond until the morning.

Lucy: Brunch at 11. Magnolia’s. BE PREPARED.

* * *

Levy was sober which automatically signed her up for driving duty. Gajeel set her down gently when they reached her jeep, letting his hands cling to her body as long as possible before leaning them both against the car. Levy relished in the feeling of his weight securing her against the car and she ran her hands up his chest from the waist of his pants to the neckline of his tight black cotton shirt. He gripped her hips and pulled them flush with his letting his head fall to her neck.

Her head fell back and turned so that she could kiss his cheek and she secured her hand in his hair, pulling him to the side so their lips met. The moment they touched he pressed against her harder, hungry. She moaned at his intensity and she let her tongue explore his mouth wringing her hands harsher into his hair. He hissed at the small pain, the feeling shooting right to his groin. He stepped away leaving his lips attached to hers.

“Levy I think we better get somewhere private.” He whispered against her lips.

She grunted in protest and grabbed his ass firmly pulling him back against her. He stumbled and fell forward completely pinning her once more. She jumped and wrapped her legs around his hips and his hands fell to hold her.  _ Well ok then.. _

Levy kissed harder and she hmmed in appreciation when she felt Gajeel’s hips grinding against her. She couldn’t believe that this was happening. After three long years she could finally feel him like this again. She felt tears begin to well up at the thought of it and she tried to hold them back. When Gajeel felt a wetness against his cheeks he pulled away, shocked to find Levy silently crying.

“Levy what the-“

“I’m sorry, I’m not…it’s…they’re happy tears.” She shushed him and kissed him fervently in between words and Gajeel felt his heart constrict a little. Gently he set her body down on the ground and cupped her chin with his hand. Watery hazel eyes gazed up at him and he smiled, kissing each cheek before sweetly placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

“Let’s go home Levy.”

  
  



End file.
